The present invention relates to the metering of data transfer between end systems across a communications infrastructure and is of particular (but not exclusive) application to the metering of data transfer between end systems that have dial-up access to a network and use the services of an intermediate network-connected system to help set up the data transfer through the network.
The metering of traffic through a communications infrastructure is a commonly effected task, be it in fixed or mobile telephone networks or data networks. The metering is generally done either is terms of duration of call/connection time or of the volume of data transferred. Metering is carried out by infrastructure elements which the communications infrastructure operator implicitly trusts.
Where a service provider hires communication resources from an operator priced according to traffic levels, not only will the operator effect traffic metering, but the service provider will generally also meter traffic both as a check on the charges levied by the operator and to enable customers to be billed in ways unconstrained by how the operator bills the service provider.
However, a problem arises where the service provider, whilst providing a communications-related customer service, does not have visibility to the traffic flows concernedxe2x80x94in such cases, the service provider must either bill its customers on a non-traffic-related basis or rely on traffic data provided by the infrastructure operator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a way of metering data transfer between end systems that enables a service provider to bill according to the volume of such transfer even where the data transfer flows are not visible to the service provider.
According to the present invention, the metering of a data transfer operation between two end systems across a communications infrastructure is done by having at least one of the end systems send a metering message to a service system. Both end systems can be set to send respective metering messages to the service system at the conclusion of the transfer operation. Metering messages can also be sent on an on-going basis during the course of the transfer operation by one or both end systems; in this latter case, the end system or systems involved preferably maintain a connection with the service system throughout the transfer operation.
Messages passed between the end systems and the service system are preferably authenticated and may, additionally, be encrypted. Advantageously, the service system will have been involved in the establishment of communication between the two end systems and therefore be aware of the transfer operation prior to receiving metering messages relating the operation.
Whilst it is known to provide customer-premises equipment for collecting and transmitting metering data to a service system, this is generally only done for energy supply and other services consumed locally and not for communications services using an external infrastructure.